paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shira
Shira is owned by SistersShiraandSkye she's a 1st generation lesbian pup AN: Do Not Edit unless you have permission Description: Shira is a brown cockapoo. She has ears and a tail similar to Skye's. Shira has turquoise eyes. She is a lesbian pup who wears a teal collar. Her pup tag has a picture of a magnifying glass with a light brown background. Shira also wears a stainless steel ring with a golden diagonal line on it. Personality: Shira is a kind and loving pup. She loves to protect her friends and family especially her younger sister Skye. Shira is only older than Skye by 2 minutes. She can be a little cocky at times. Shira is loyal and a great sister. She would do anything to help her family and friends out when they're upset or hurt. She is also very active and loves to play. Shira may not look it but she can be very romantic at times too. She has a good tolerance for mean people but if you get her really mad watch out. Uniform: Shira wears a brown trench coat and a detective hat. Her pup pack is coral red with a brown zigzag going down the middle. Trivia: • the trench coat Was not my idea I give full credit to Dan (RockytheEco-pup) • Shira is Skye's Sister Who she's best friends with • her nickname for Skye is angel • her nickname for Smoky is Smoke • her favorite baseball team is the Mets • she has two powers: 1) when she hits a ball hard the ball moves on its own, it will dodge all players 2) telekinesis • like her younger sister Skye she loves to flip • crush/gf: Aryana (Dan's OC) • she calls Aryana Ary as a nickname • fears: 1) losing her sister 2) Chiroptophobia- Fear of bats 3) Melissophobia- Fear of bees • she does make friends with one bat and that bat is the one from Pups Save A Bat • she understands what her bat friend is trying to say • she is: 1) (Main job): a PI (Private Investigator) aka a Private Detective 2) and a telekinetic training pup Catchphrases: 1) "There's no mystery I can't solve" (thanx to skippy for giving me this catchphrase) 2) "This PI has a keen eye" 3) "it's time to train" • loves: 1) to play Pup Pup Boogie especially against her sister 2) loves to sing • she doesn't like Halloween and bats because some mean kids and their pups scared Shira to death with a mean bat prank • she goes out on Halloween because it makes Skye happy and because she doesn't mind it • she has a stuffed dog named Francine that Skye had given her when she was younger • she has her moms journal, which is full of secrets of her and Skye, in her pup house under her pillow • like her sis she has turquoise and pink goggles that Ryder made her, she keeps them in her pup house • Shira doesn't use her jetpack wings an goggles at all only for fun • she gets a some air pup gear that is a red coral pup pack and a brown helmet that looks exactly like Skye's and she uses it to help her sis and just for fun. (Thanks to Matt for the colors for her gear) • helps Sora with his power • She trains Ruskin • Shira also has a partner that works with her, Lily is her partner (but that's on occasion) • Her and Chase also work together • on occasion she will also help out an team up with Vortex • her birthday is March 4th • her closest friends on the paw patrol are her sister Skye, Everest, Chase and Zuma Voice Actress/Singer Actress/singer- J Lo (Jennifer Lopez) Bio When Shira was young she lived with her family and owner. One day Shira and her sister Skye left to be on their own. She had become a stray for a while after her sister left for Adventure Bay and she lost her old collar. She lived in an abandoned home for a while before it got demolished. Once it was demolished she left in search of her sister. Shira was found by Ryder when he was walking around town and she was brought back to the lookout and that's when she was reunited with her sister Skye. Gallery: Shira and Skye- drawn by Skippy .jpg|Drawn by skippy 4 of my OC's.jpeg|Thanks Kelly! Shira, Kanei, Twany, and kraken|link=Thanks Kelly Christmas Pic.jpeg| Thanks Kelly! It's an amazing Drawing! Shira is sooooo shocked by the giant gift|link=Thanks Kelly! It's an amazing Drawing! Shira is sooooo shocked by the giant gift Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Lesbians Category:Relatives Category:Cockapoos Category:Pups related to Skye Category:Female Pup Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Skye's Family Category:Skye's Sister Category:Skye's Sibling Category:Older sibling to one of the main seven pups Category:Older Sibling Category:Older sister Category:Paw Patrol Member